


Diary of a Knight: Spark of Madness

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: based on a tumblr blog, check the notes for the link, go ahead, just do it!, like now, they are awesome, you should check them out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a spark of madness in everyone." That's what he told me. From when we first met to now, I think that spark has grown. Can you see it? I give you permission to read my diary to find out. My journey is open to all, but the information stays within the pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A/N

Hello, fellow readers and fans! 

Uh...this is my first story on here. So, I have 0 fans right now. 

Yep. This is already going well. 

ANYWAY, I was gonna start this story tonight, but it's almost midnight. And like all of us who watch Achievement Hunter videos, you know exactly what I did to procrastinate. I mean, when you see Ryan is in the video, what else are you supposed to do?? Whoops. 

I shall upload entry #1 tomorrow. Nothing I write in the story is planned. Everything is coming off the top of my head. And I have a lot of hair. That was a bad joke. I'll be going now. 

Bye now! <3  
\- MadDramaQueen

[I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. THEY ALL BELONG TO ROOSTER TEETH AND THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS]


	2. Dear Diary: How It Started...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I turn from a shy, innocent, broken soul into a Knight of madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't your ordinary story. It might not be what you're used to, so don't expect anything too extravagant. This is mostly for me to just drabble on about my life and what it would be like to live in the crazy world of X-Ray and Vav.
> 
> If you're into this kind of stuff, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave KUDOS and COMMENTS for any feedback. I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> Enjoy the story! :D

Dear Diary,

Or should it be "dear journal?" Nah. Let's keep it at diary. I've already passed that point, anyway. This is the first page of many where I'll be documenting all my adventures. I almost wasn't going to have any adventures to write about! It's been a crazy few days; I'll tell you that much. But, I suppose I should tell you a bit about me, since this is a new book and all.

Well, let's see. My name is Tabitha. I'm a triple threat on the stage who dreams of Broadway and Tony awards. I'm also very creative and resourceful, I love the color pink, I'm a proud member of Team Pepsi (sorry, Mad King!) and I work for possibly the craziest, kilt-wearing man on the planet. And boy, is it awesome! The thing is, the citizens of this town see a mad man. I see a kind man...but still mad; don't get me wrong. But, you can tell he cares for his Knights. Well, for my friends and I, anyway. I don't really see how he interacts with anyone else. #IntrovertsFTW

So, how did this all start with me? Well, it's kind of a long story. Speaking of story, let me just say that I'm writing in a red book with MK's crown on the cover. I'm writing in style! Anyways, here we go.

I work in retail. What a story opener. Doesn't that sound exciting? I can't stand it. I really can't. And growing up was filled of being bullied because of how I look and sometimes how I sound. I never caught a break in school! So, between that, my job, my constant audition failures and getting nowhere fast in my dreams, I was done. Just...done. Even having some exciting moments with X-Ray and Vav flying around (well, public transit-ing around) and saving the day just wasn't helping at all. It just caused more noise and I'm an introvert! One night, I went for a walk in the park. I sat on one of the park benches and just thought about how I was getting nowhere in life. Then, it just spiraled downwards until I just started to cry. I was mad at myself for being so harsh, but also mad at the world for giving me such hell.

And like in a fairy tale, Prince Charming came to my rescue. (Wouldn't it be King Charming in this case?)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_"Hello there."_

_There he was. In all his...not mad glory. Yeah. When I first met him, he was pretty normal looking. Granted, he did have the crown, but not the rest of the get-up. No matter how he dressed, I knew who he was. The Mad King was standing in front of me, while I was crying my eyes out for about 10 minutes. I looked up, but I was too sad to be afraid and run. "What's wrong, my dear? You seem troubled. Care to talk about it?" Oh, that voice. That beautiful voice. I can see why the city was on his side for a while. I shook my head and tried to not cry anymore._

_"N-no thank you. I'm fine. I just...needed some time away from it all. Why do you care, anyway? Shouldn't this make you happy or something? I dunno."_

_"Now, now. I might be evil, but I'm not heartless. I can still care, you know. And right now, I choose to care about you.Let me help you. Please. Tell me what troubles you."_

_Then, he sat next to me. 'My phone is in the pocket he's sitting right next to. But, he's not doing anything so I can't report him. Well played,' I thought to myself. I sighed and began to just rant. I ranted on and on about how everything was going wrong for me. From my times in school being mocked over every little thing, to being treated so unfairly at my current job as a cashier. I was pouring my heart out to this guy, and I knew how dangerous he was! He could've ended me right there! But, he didn't walk away. He didn't laugh at me like anyone else. He didn't think I was silly or stupid. He just nodded and listened as I continued. When the ranting was finally done, when I finally ran out of breath, I just wanted to run away and hide. I was so embarrassed, but it felt so good to get that off my chest. He put his hand on my shoulder and asked me, "So, Tabitha, how are you feeling now?"_

_Right. I told him my name. Probably need to think before I speak to someone with a "dead people collection." "I...I'm feeling a little better, thanks. I'm surprised, actually, by how helpful you've been. I guess you're going to go home or to your lair or whatever."_

_The Mad King just chuckled and looked at me. "Actually, I'm not done helping you. I want to give you something. A new start. Away from all that has given you grief in life. I want to take you away from it and give you a home where you'll be understood. Oh, don't worry. I have the power to do so, and I have room. Lots of room. But, in exchange for all this, I want you to train. I want you to be stronger, both physically and mentally, and be one of my Knights. I realized that I can't defeat X-Ray and Vav on my own and I need some assistance. I've grown since then, but I could always use more help. And Samuel could have someone to train again. Maybe you'll make friends, I don't know. Disney bullshit seems to follow me wherever I go, so I wouldn't be surprised."_

_I giggled lightly at that and after wondering who Samuel was, gave a sigh. "I-I don't know. This all just seems so good to be true. And then I remember it's you that I'm talking to and... You're not going to kill me, are you?"_

_"My dear, as I have mentioned before, I'm not heartless. But, I will admit. There's something in you that's making me give you this offer. I can sense something that wants to escape. I see the shy Tabitha before me, but I can only imagine what lies inside. Maybe I can help coax it out. And in return, you can help me. I promise you, when this is all over, no one will ever make fun of you again. You can have your dreams and anything else you want with the snap of your fingers. You just need to take that first step. It's the hardest one, but it'll feel so good."_

_I looked down at the ground in deep thought. Something was telling me to do this. Was it that "something" he mentioned before? I could hear him standing up and taking a few steps away from me. I slowly looked up at him, wondering what was going on._

_"Will you take that first step? Walk away from the problems that make you struggle, to grow and fight to overcome them? Only I can help with that, Tabitha. And you know this to be true. Listen to that spark in you. It pulled me to you; now let it pull you to me. Let the madness guide you~"_

_I listened and I heard it. I had so many regrets as I almost magically stood up and walked to him, but I didn't care. I have never been so adventurous and reckless in my life, and this was the perfect time for me to break out that shell. I could do this. I won't let them hurt me anymore. I won't let anyone tell me I can't do things. I'm going to get stronger. I stopped in front of him, kneeled down and looked up at him. "Mad King, I would be honored if you helped me. And I'll be equally as honored to help you. I know your methods are none like my own, but I trust you to make me a better person. To make me one of your Knights. I won't let you down, I promise."_

_He gave his signature happy, yet somewhat still creepy chuckle and offered his hand to help me stand up. "I am happy to hear that, Tabitha. This will be a journey you won't forget."_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And now, with this book, I'm _sure_ I won't forget it! Well, that was a long story. Let me quickly wrap it up before my whole book becomes one entry. Basically, I gathered some main essentials, moved house (well, not really. I still have my house, so I kinda just moved rooms.) and began my new life. It was hard at first to get used to everything. I might write more about my first day(s) in my next entry, but here's how I can summarize it now. You know when you go to high school for the first time and you're that new kid and everyone just looks at you like you don't belong? Picture that, but with every other person looking at me in disgust and trying to convince MK to kick me out. After seeing me train by myself after a week, they're not talking so much about me anymore. Especially since I've combined my dancing with my fighting. I am not one to mess with!

I guess that's it for now. I wrote so much for my first entry. I guess I just needed some time to relax and be alone in my room. This diary stuff really helps! Gotta go train now!

~ Knight Tabby


	3. Dear Diary: New Friends

Dear Diary, 

Remember when I said I was writing my diary entries in style? Well, Mad King just added to that. He gave me a pen to use for my diary. It's black and has a gold crown on it. How awesome is that?? 

Anyways, things have been crazy around here lately. Then again, when _aren't_ they crazy? There's always stuff to do, and people to meet. Because of this, I haven't really had time to write one of these entries. Oops. Speaking of meeting new people, I should probably tell you how my first few days as a Knight went. I wasn't always the cocky fighter you see before you. Well, you can't see me, anyway. You're a book. And I'm not John Cena. (BA BA DA BAAAAA) Gah! Curse you, X-Ray and your love for memes! Don't worry. I'll get to writing about current stuff, but I just want to get all this out before I forget it. 

.....what was I writing about again? OH! Right. 

First of all, Monarch Labs is bigger than you would expect. I'm not revealing all, but trust me on this one. It is humongous! You will get lost. I certainly did. And I still do. Hey; I'm not perfect!   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A few days after the move, I felt so out of place. Again, it's like moving to a new school and everyone has their place except you. You're the outside; the nobody. Then, it starts. "What's she doing here? Why did the Mad King even bother to get her? She looks so pathetic!" And this would happen many times a day. Until the Mad King caught them in the act, and threatened to do unspeakable horrors to them if they ever teased me again. And I do mean "unspeakable horrors." I'm not repeating what he said to them! It'll scar you for life! I shudder just thinking about it..._

_I looked at the training room door. I couldn't bring myself to go in. I had some experience, but nothing to write home about. "Are you sure about this? What if the person teaching me also thinks I'm a failure?" I stared at the door while I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder._

_"Nonsense, Tabitha. You'll be just fine. He's not one to judge and he's very patient when helping people. I think you two will get along just fine. Don't let that spark die out now, dear. You can do this. I have absolute faith in you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to catch up on. I look forward to hearing about your progress." He then smiled at me and walked away. And that smile? Completely normal and caring. He really wanted me to succeed in this! And who am I to let him down? I took that first step...again, and opened the door to the training room. The gym I used to go to is nothing compared to what I saw. The machinery is more advanced and there's so many ways to get in shape or to just focus on one core element. 'How did the Mad King get the money for all this,' I thought. Then I remembered who he is and I answered my own question._

_As I was walking around in awe, I bumped into something. Er, someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"_

_"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry. Are you okay? You seem a little spaced out." He looked at me with concern. This guy looked just as proper and professional as the Mad King himself. Could they be related? The strand of blue in his hair and the mix of blue and green in his eyes caught my attention. And he dressed like he was going to do some fencing in a fancy garden. Very casual, but still ready to fight if he had to. "Are you the person I'm supposed to help today?"_

_"Y-Yeah. I am. My name's Tabitha."_

_"I'm Samuel." He held out his hand and I shook it, still a little nervous, but with him I could tell I was in good hands. "You needn't be so nervous. Mad King told me all about you. You're going to be fine, okay?"_

_I nodded, still a little apprehensive, but ready to go. And guess what? Mad King was right! Samuel was super patient with me and guided me step by step through some combat lessons. It almost felt like I was dancing through my fighting. So, I tried it. Samuel was pulling some training dummies to surround me, as if they were going to attack me. Before I started fighting, I pulled out my Iphone and turned on some music. Classical always does the trick, especially those with a big climax towards the end. Samuel tilted his head slightly. "What are you doing, Tabitha?" And that spark in me told me to just feel the music and take them down. I gave a little smirk and said, "just watch."_

_It's hard to explain what happened next. All I remember was spinning, twirling, just practically gliding around the floor and beating up those practice dummies. One by one, they went to the ground with each punch and kick I gave them. If my talents won't take me to the big stage, it'll help me this way. I totally forgot Samuel was in the room with me for a moment. I was having so much fun; I hadn't felt that free in a long time. When the music finally stopped, and I stuck my final pose, I was so tired, but I wanted to do it all over again._

_Samuel applauded and smiled at me. "Wow! That was quite impressive! I've never seen such graceful fighting before. Where did you learn to do that?"_

_I blushed slightly. "Well, actually, I've been dancing for quite a while now. But, the fighting was new to me. I just used what you taught me and combined it with what I love to do. I didn't think it would go so well! Thank you, Samuel. I really appreciate your help."_

_"It's no trouble, Tabitha. I'm always happy to help a friend."_

_Friend. He called me a "friend." I've actually made a friend here and it hasn't even been a week yet! Wow. Maybe this spark was helping me with my social skills, too. I don't think I have to be scared anymore..._  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Since then, I've made more friends and we all help each other, on and off the battlefield. My fighting had improved by a lot. I also learned to do a lot of other cool things. And those "things" aren't going to be mentioned here. I think I'm gonna keep that to myself. Haha. I'm not gonna write in detail about this, but I was practicing one day, and with no warning, the Mad King came in the room and watched me dance and fight around. He gave that, "I'm gonna reveal my existence with a slow applause." thing, and told me how proud he was of me. Always like him to make everything dramatic! It was like out of a movie; I swear. Since then, the other workers respected me more. Some are actually afraid of me! Afraid of me! _Me!_ Probably the only Knight that has a diary, and I'm feared. I'm actually pretty nice. I have a great smile and I have such an innocent personality. Just don't piss me off. You have been warned. 

Samuel and I became the Knights that MK became to trust and plan with more. I never imagined me getting that big of a responsibility, but I'm glad I have it. It feels nice to be important. I never really had that at my retail job. It was all, "there's the boss, then the managers, then there's you. You're not getting any higher than that; get used to it." Being in Monarch Labs is _nothing_ like retail. Thank God! 

I've also learned how to combat dance with weapons. Just not nunchucks. Don't do it. I practiced with those once, I forgot they swing loose, and I got hit in the face. Twice. And it hurt both times. Kids, don't try this at home! Or at all. Please.

Hmm? What was I doing before writing this entry? I was training with an upcoming Knight, Angie. She recently asked me for some help and I had some free time. And by "free time," I mean, "Oh, I was gonna write my diary and then sleep some more." So, because of that, about 2 pages in the book were spared...until tomorrow's entry. ;) 

~ Knight Tabby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters used. Samuel & Angie are OC's from Tumblr and you know where MK is from. I don't have to tell you. If you didn't know you wouldn't be reading this story.

**Author's Note:**

> a big shout out and thanks to http://the-xray-and-vav-gang.tumblr.com/ and all the amazing friends I've made (Samuel, Moon, Angie, Dashie <3 ) for being so awesome! You guys made this happen and I love you all for it. 
> 
> I recommend their blog to all X-Ray and Vav fans! Check them out and join the madness~


End file.
